


Absence

by EvillyFriendly



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvillyFriendly/pseuds/EvillyFriendly
Summary: The solar has never felt the same since that day...





	Absence

Was it possible for an empty room to feel cramped and suffocating?

That’s what the solar felt like when you walked in. Cramped and unwelcoming. The air always felt colder there, even when someone had the hearth going. There was always an unpleasant chill.

Coultenet had said that there was probably draft somewhere in the room…

You rarely came into the solar these days. In fact, you often avoided having to set foot in this room. Finding any reason you could to avoid having to come in here. You never liked having to come in here alone. It felt too…wrong. The room just hasn’t felt the same ever since what happened to Miniflia.

You missed her…Even long after her “departure”.  

And the solar felt so…different without her there.

The only reason you were here though was because Tataru had asked you fetch a ledger for her from the room. You had entered in hesitance. Pausing at the doorway as you stared at the empty desk in front of you. Always the first thing you laid eyes on when you enter the solar. And it always made your heart twinge a little.

And so you step into the cold room, already feeling the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end.

_Just find the silly book and go._

The sooner you got out of there, the better.

How you hated being in here. How you wished that she had asked someone else to do this favor.

It just didn’t feel right in here. Too still and too quiet. The air in the room smelled old and dusty. A sign that not many people came in here.

It was an almost haunting feeling. Like walking into a house that was suddenly abandoned. The signs of life were there. Chairs moved out from under the table. Cups and plates left sitting in the sink. Dinner sitting cold and forgotten on the stove.

Someone should have been living there. But they were gone. Vanished and leaving aught but memories of their presence.

And the solar felt like that. There was supposed to be someone in here. Someone to make the room feel warm and welcoming. Someone to make it feel less lonely.

You missed walking in here and being greeted by a warm smile. Seeing relief in bright blue eyes upon seeing you had once more returned home unscathed. You missed hearing her voice.

And those late nights you’d stay in here. Nearly dozing off while listening to the sound of quill scratching paper. Minfilia softly muttering to herself as she read something.

You missed those moments. And being in the solar just dug up all those memories. Which led to a rather unpleasant feeling to twist through your gut. You could never quite name it, but it never felt good.

You hated this room. This place once held warmth and safety for you. Now it just felt depressing and cold.

You shouldn’t have come in here.

Minfilia’s presence always brought such a comfort with her. And now that she was gone…so was that comfort. The Rising Stones had always felt like home but the moment you’d walk into the solar, that feeling disappeared.

It was like a different place entirely. An unfamiliar place.

Frightening how one person’s absence could make a place feel so wrong…

You shake your head, realizing that you had just been standing there in the room blankly looking around. Looking at all the furniture and decorations that sat undisturbed, collecting a thin layer of dust. Hardly any of the other Scions came here themselves unless it was to keep the room kempt.

Perhaps they felt the same way you felt about this lonely room?

Finding what you were looking for, you snatch it up and quickly head for the doors. Though to you do pause for a moment, hand on the door handle. And you can’t help but to give the solar one last sparing look.

And you try to imagine that familiar smile beaming back at you. That reassuring expression on her face that told you that you two would see each other again soon.

You feel a twinge in your chest...You'd been in here for long enough. Squeezing your eyes shut, you turn away and quickly duck out the doors.


End file.
